Principle Investigator: Fisher Aron B. CORE C: PULMONARY IMAGING AND MORPHOLOGY CORE LABORATORY Core Leader: Madesh Muniswamy, Ph.D. Abstract The purpose of the Pulmonary Imaging and Morphology Core, Core C is to provide morphology support services for project participants using transmission electron microscopy, live cell and quantitative confocal microscopy, fluorescence light microscopy, immunofluorescence, immunocytochemistry, cryoultramicrotomy, electron probe analysis, morphometry, and in situ hybridization. The laboratory is staffed by highly skilled, highly productive personnel dedicated to the success of the projects. The core houses a JEOL 100CX Electron Microscope, a BioRad Radiance 2000 confocal microscope and a Nikon TE2000 light microscope with Metamorph based image collection and processing system and a Metafluor stand alone application for ratio imaging (pH) and FRET analysis. Most of the individual projects in this Program share a common need for high-speed fluorescence imaging of live cells. The confocal instrument provides evaluation and 3D reconstruction of immunostained cells and sections for localization of proteins and high speed resolution of fluorescent tagged proteins, fluorescent probes for pH, phospholipids and ions in living cells. The light microscope is also equipped for live cell analysis with high speed video imaging. The technical staff of the core supplies the assistance needed to each investigator to use these specialized tools and techniques. Core C will also conduct Quantitative Image Analysis for all imaging studies. PHS